


Hindsight is 20/20

by clarificationComplication



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mainly in the background, Minor Kimberly Hart/Trini, Outing, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarificationComplication/pseuds/clarificationComplication
Summary: Amanda realizes that her revenge plan might not have been as well thought-out as she'd initially thought it was.
Kudos: 29





	Hindsight is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No, I Don't Need No Help (I Can Sabotage Me By Myself)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157217) by [Twice_The_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart). 



> Or: The one where Adults Are Useless gets subverted. Hard. 
> 
> So, I read an utterly fantastic story, and thanks to a plot bunny latching on and refusing to let go until I'd written something down, I ended up writing this. 
> 
> Make sure to read No, I Don't Need No Help (I Can Sabotage Me By Myself) first!

Amanda Clark sat stiffly in the hard-backed chair, adamantly refusing to look anywhere but forward. This was _not_ how it was meant to go - but as it happened, shortly after Kimberly and Deedee had ran away from the stadium, a teacher had stormed up to her, snatched the mic from her, and ordered her to the Principal's Office. She'd felt vindicated then, darkly gleeful at finally repaying that _bitch_ , making her feel the pain she'd felt when that photo had been spread - and so, she smiled reassuringly at Rebecca (who had frozen up with all the other cheerleaders), and went off, expecting Hastings to give her a lecture, perhaps a detention or two - what essentially amounted to a slap on the wrist. 

Now, though, doubt was beginning to prick at her. Principal Hastings had called her into her office shortly after, and gestured for her to sit, but hadn't said anything, leaving Amanda to stew in own thoughts as she pored over the contents of a folder.

Finally, a dull 'thump' marked the folder being closed, breaking the awkward silence, and Principal Hastings cleared her throat.

"Amanda Clark." Her eyes snapped up before she could catch herself, and part of her winced at the expression on the older woman's face. She didn't look angry, just disappointed. 

"Would you care to explain why you decided to share a highly intimate and private exchange between two students, outing them both in the process, and attempting to frame one of them for such a deed?"

Amanda looked away, refusing to answer. What would she know? Knowing her, she'd probably berate her, make Kim out to be some kind of angel - instead of the manipulative, backstabbing _bitch_ that she was. 

Much to her surprise, however, Principal Hastings did neither, instead steepling her fingers and breathing in deeply. 

"Coming out is a highly personal decision. It is a decision to share a part of your identity, to celebrate who you are. To live as authentically as you can, despite - or perhaps, in spite of possible reprisal. But most importantly, it is a _choice_ \- one that you've taken away from two fellow members of your school. In doing so, you have violated their privacy, their dignity, and comprised their potential safety." 

"So? It's not like they died, is it? And it's not like Kimberly cared about that when she shared my nudes." Amanda spat out, venom dripping from every word. 

Principal Hastings stiffened, then fixed Amanda with a cold look. "To my understanding, while Miss Hart's parents were quite surprised - and, may I add, outraged at how they found out about their daughter's sexuality, Miss Gomez's mother was nowhere near as accepting. It is most fortunate that Miss Gomez was able to secure lodgings, and we are working with her to ensure her continued security." 

"Kimberly Hart shared a picture of my nudes and ruined my life!" 

"Miss Clark." Amanda fell silent, glaring at the middle-aged woman sullenly. "I understand that what Miss Hart did to you was inexcusable, and you are well within your rights to not forgive her. That being said, disciplinary measures were taken, and she has been punished. I've spoken with members of the faculty who teach her, and their testimony paints a picture of someone trying to become a better person."

Amanda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. As if a lying, backstabbing _bitch_ like Kimberly Hart would ever turn over a new leaf. Knowing her, she was probably just keeping up a good girl image to try and salvage whatever shreds of power she could. Before she could let Principal Hastings know exactly how inaccurate her assessment of Kimberly Hart was, though, the older woman continued. 

"You, on the other hand... you've continually harassed her, targeted her friends deliberately, and incited others to do so, culminating in this _despicable_ deed. To out other students - and possibly endanger them - is utterly inexcusable, especially considering how you also attempted to assign some of the blame to one of the students being outed. It was most certainly something that I did not expect you to do, especially considering your past experiences with having sensitive information about yourself being circulated. I admit, I have failed in many ways, and I regret not having stepped in before, and that this... unfortunate event occured." She held up a hand, and the teen's words died on her lips. 

"You will receive two weeks of internal suspension. I've spoken with Coach Hudson, and he says you are not welcome back on the team until further notice. You will also serve detention for the rest of the year. But most importantly, you will leave Miss Hart, Miss Gomez, and her friends alone. Your feud has gone on enough, and while I won't ask you to forgive her or let bygones be bygones, this needs to stop." 

"But Homecoming's coming up! You can't just kick me off the team!" 

"That was Coach Hudson's decision, not mine. I understand your concern, especially given your extensive involvement with cheerleading in the past - but rest assured, Homecoming will go underway." Here, Principal Hastings paused, waiting for a response. Taking Amanda's shocked silence as a lack of one, she continued. "That being said, if you wish to appeal your expulsion from the cheerleading team, please take it up with Coach Hudson. I will notify your parents shortly, but otherwise, you are free to go." 

The chair fell to the ground with a clatter as Amanda Clark stormed out of the room, biting back tears. 

* * *

Jacqueline Hastings sighed as she watched Amanda Clark storm off, reflecting on the past year. Jason Scott's prank was certainly an unpleasant way to start the year, and Kimberly Hart's stunt was no better. She was more than willing to admit that between the sheer shock, disappointment - and dare she say, betrayal - felt by so many of the staff upon hearing about Jason being arrested and what Kimberly had done to Amanda, they had doubled down on Kimberly and Jason, watching them both like a hawk, while others - such as Amanda Clark, Ty Fleming, and Colt Wallace - had been free to continue terrorizing their fellow students. The way already-scarce resources were stretched precariously thin in the aftermath of the attack on Angel Grove, as well as the lack of funding and support received by public schools - such as Angel Grove High - certainly didn't help matters. But ultimately, she'd also been at fault. Her unconscious biases had blinded her to her students' suffering - until she found herself face to face with Amanda Clark exactly one year later, the teenager having hijacked the Homecoming prep rally to read a series of text messages between her ex-friend - Kimberly Hart - and another student by the name of Trini Gomez, trying to drive a wedge between the two, while outing them in the process. 

Now was not the time to kick herself, or wallow in self-pity. She was jaded, long years in the teaching industry having worn her down from her initial optimistic state - but she'd be damned if she didn't care about her students, and making sure they knew this was a task that was long overdue. It was high time that Angel Grove improved, rebuilt itself into something better. It would be difficult, making sure students didn't slip through the cracks - like Zack Taylor had. Her hand twitched as she recalled how Kimberly Hart had, in a voice brimming with barely restrained fury, laid out to Vice-Principal Jones the exact details of how Zack struggled to support his terminally ill mother, and how she herself, along with Trini Gomez, Jason Scott, and Billy Cranston, had taken it upon themselves to help him - because nobody else had thought to check in with him, and ask why it was that he'd missed so many lessons. 

To his credit, Vice Principal Jones was more than willing to try and make amends, and he'd had been about to suggest a fundraiser. No sooner had 'fundraiser' left his mouth, however, did Trini Gomez glare at him - and he flinched, taken aback by the sheer intensity of the shorter girl's anger. Kimberly Hart had put a placating hand on her shoulder, and explained that Zack Taylor was not comfortable with taking charity - especially from an apathetic student body who treated him like he didn't exist. If anything, it would be better if Zack had a more flexible arrangement. Trini Gomez added that there was 'no need to bother with building a relationship and all that crap, just provide the coursework and we'll make sure he turns it in'. 

At that, Kimberly Hart had went 'you mean you're going to bug him until he gets it done', and Trini Gomez had smacked her lightly on the arm, the corners of her lip twitching upward as the two bantered back and forth, whatever bad blood Amanda Clark had caused between them seemingly cleared. That was when Jones awkwardly dismissed them from his office, and the two of them left, arms linked and fingers entwined. 

Jacqueline Hastings put away the folder that had been on her desk, and began drafting a letter. Perhaps she could wrangle more funding out of the school boards - she had a few ideas for new facilities, and a proper school counseling service would be most helpful. 


End file.
